


Cosa Nostra

by xixxi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Competence Kink, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gangsters, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixxi/pseuds/xixxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mario’s second in command, Sid is used to executing plans without a fault. The problem is, the plan did not include falling in love with Ovechkin’s caporegime, Evgeni Malkin.</p><p>or the Mafia AU that no one wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of animal violence in the beginning.
> 
> I don't really know where this is going. Plotbunny came to me when I played Bomblobber in HS and thought to myself, "hey, Downie would totes be the crazy ballistics dude in the Penguins Mob". Un-beta'd because I dunno what I'm doing, I'm so sorry. Mob lingo and how I used them at the end notes.
> 
> Cosa Nostra means "this thing of ours".

At the end of the day, a box graffitied lovingly with pink and red hearts from his girlfriend means trouble; trouble, because Sidney doesn’t have a girlfriend, hasn’t even dated anyone since the disaster in high school when he found out that maybe girls weren’t so attractive to him, however, boys were an entirely other matter. So really, the inconspicuous package delivered via the local courier service poses a big, dangerous problem. A problem that may or may not be related to the fact that two weeks prior, Sid had snuck into and killed the traitorous reigning Family at Philips Arena in Atlanta. No one messes with the Pens. 

Nudging the box with his foot, Sid pulls out his phone, flips it and presses 4 on his speed dial. The box is heavy, with an unusual odor wafting from the sealed sides. The courier had complained, while Sid was signing off on his pad, that the box had stunk in the delivery room and his manager had begged him to deliver it today despite it breaking protocols. 

“Man, your girlfriend is weird.” He had muttered, shaking his head before he left the box on Sid’s porch.

In hindsight, Sid shouldn’t have accepted the box, but this was clearly a warning of some kind and only fools ignored warnings.

Using his shoulder to keep his phone pressed up to his ear, Sid picks up the box, his nose wrinkling at the smell, before heading to his garage. The box is too heavy to be a bomb, but there is something distinctly sinister in how unassuming it is, and it would be safer to open it in his garage than in this living room. For one, he’d avoid any possible stains on his carpet.

Sid places the box softly in the middle of the floor of his garage, in case it is a bomb or something similar. Grabbing a set of keys from his back pocket, Sid deftly slices the tape apart, and opens the box before immediately recoiling. He takes deep breath, turning away from box. He hears a tinny questioning voice as the phone crackles to life in his ear.

“Kuni, we may have a problem.”

\---

“That is absolutely disgusting.”

Beau is off in the corner of the garage, looking slightly green. Sid would rather spare Sunshine the sight of the decaying pig, with its stomach ripped open and filled to the brim with beheaded fish, but once Tanger and Kuni had seen the pig, they’d immediately called him to set up security cameras around the perimeter as a precaution. Bortz is on the floor next to him, fiddling with a box of tools and several door knobs, almost finished with changing the locks of the doors and windows of the entire house.

“I don’t like this.” Tanger says, leaning on the wall. His shoulders look like they’ve been carved out of stone with how tense they are. “I really don’t like this.” Kuni, meanwhile, is walking around the pig, tapping his chin thoughtfully. 

Sid despairs of them all, overprotective bastards that they are. 

“It’s just a pig and some fish,” He begins exasperatedly. Sid starts to object their overbearing ways when he’s momentarily stunned to silence as Kuni pulls out a pair of gloves from his pocket and starts slowly pulling fish out of the ruptured stomach.

“Oh my god,” Beau moans, covering his eyes. “That’s like weeks old, its falling apart!” He quickly covers his mouth before hurrying out of the garage and into the house. The fish are indeed old, falling apart into clumps next to Kuni as he continues to pull them out. 

Sid pinches the bridge of his nose and groans. 

“I overreacted,” He starts, rubbing his forehead. “This screams of amateur work, it was probably sent by a leftover goon in Atlanta.” It pains Sid to say this, because not to brag or anything, but Sid is Mario’s Caporegime for a reason. He’s incredibly thorough and he makes sure that there are no traces, nothing that can be followed back to the family. The Penguins are his life, and ever since Sid was adopted and drafted into the family, he has done everything he can to ensure the safety of all the members. His dedication and commitment are one of the reasons why he was chosen to be Mario’s second in command. His skillset, of course, is another. 

Tanger disagrees, shaking his head furiously. “I don’t believe that Sid. This is something else, the pig and the fish, I think it stands for something. A message to you.” He scowls, as if he could burn a hole through the pig with his eyesight alone. “Or to the Pens.”

Sid rolls his eyes, before straightening up at Kuni’s sudden frozen frame. “...Kuni?” He asks.

Kuni stands up, holding something in his hands. His eyes are furrowed and anxious as he turns to look at Sid warily.

“I think this is definitely cause for concern, Sid.”

He holds in his hands the carcass of a rat, also beheaded and heavily burned with its charred skin peeling, revealing the bones. 

“A rat,” breathes Bortz, breaking the silence, as three pairs of eyes turn to look at him. He blinks before staring at the pig, then back at Sid.

“A rat,” Bortz clarifies, “sleeping with the fishes, Sid.”

And Sid realizes then, that this is definitely not some amateurish warning for just the Penguins. No, this is a warning for the Borgata.

\---

There are many reasons why people know of Mario as Mario the magnificent. While tales good and bad of the mob boss have been passed around the city of Pittsburgh, Sid doesn’t much care for them, in fact he only concerns himself with just one. The most important one. The tale of a young boy, whose father had pushed his son to follow in his footsteps after a career ending injury. Whose father had succumbed to appeal of alcohol after the death of his wife and proceeded to get mixed up with the wrong crowd, gotten himself killed and almost taking his children with him. Sid knows of the stories where Mario does heroic feats as a result of being the altruistic underboss of Pittsburgh, but the most important one is when he adopted two orphans into his family and raised them alongside his own.

Ever since then, Sid has made it a point to follow Mario and try not to disappoint him. He wants to prove to Mario, that he was right in adopting him and Taylor. Mario’s never let him feel like an outsider, and always like a son, but Sid can’t help the niggling at the back of his head reminding him of the disappointment his father had for him when Sid didn’t do something that he should’ve been able to do.

He knocks firmly on the door to Mario’s study, waiting for an affirmative, before going inside the room and quietly closing the door behind him.

Mario is on his desk looking over stacks of files, writing down notes in a small notepad. Sid goes towards the desk, shifting some stacks slightly to the side to make room for the tray of tea he had been holding. He pours out a cup and add two spoons of sugar, stirring it gently. Mario will talk to him when he’s done, Sid just has to wait.

It’s almost fifteen minutes before Mario closes his notepad, rubbing his nose gently while he picks up his tea. He looks at Sid and gestures him to continue.

“There’s a problem,” Sid says. “I received a package this morning.”

“From who?” Mario asks, beginning to frown. 

Sid shakes his head. “I’m not sure, I called Kuni immediately. We’ve tried to find traces but,” He shrugs delicately, before handing Tanger's phone over to Mario, with the picture of the pig on display; Sid’s own phone doesn’t have a camera. Mario zooms in on the picture, leaning back in his chair.

“It seems like a warning. Bortz thinks-” Sid continues before getting interrupted by the shrill ring of Mario's office phone. He waits as Mario picks up the phone, his eyes widening slightly. 

Mario hums throughout the conversation, before ending the call and picking up his discarded suit jacket on the back of his chair.

“We’re meeting up with the Godfather in Philadelphia.” He says, pulling on his jacket. Sid blinks in surprise, before a solemn look settles on his face. 

“Emergency?” He asks, as they walk out of the room. Mario pulls out several revolvers from the front hallway table, handing a Magnum to Sidney. 

“Your 'package' has been sent to several other Caporegimes; this is an emergency Borgata meeting.” If Mario sees Sid fumble slightly with the Magnum, he makes no move to call him out on it. Borgata meetings are rare, especially as the entire Family is spread in multiple states. They both adjust their weapons before opening the front door, only to come face to face with Nathalie and Paulie, coming up the driveway carrying several bags of groceries. Nathalie raises an eyebrow.

“Business?” She asks politely, while Paulie takes one of the grocery bags from her arms and heads into the kitchen to put them away. 

Mario tilts his head slightly. “Borgata meeting.” He replies. Nathalie raises both her eyebrows this time, before nodding and dusting off his shoulders.

“Simon is still outside parking the car; take care, both of you.” She murmurs quietly, briefly running a hand through Mario’s hair. Mario nods and presses a kiss onto her cheek before striding outside. 

“Give the Godfather my regards.” She whispers while Sid gives her a hug goodbye. 

As he steps outside to where Mario’s getting in the car, he fervently hopes that this isn’t as ominous as he thinks it is.

\---

Arriving at the Family House in Philadelphia, Sid takes a moment to compose himself for what he knows will definitely test his patience. When the doors to the house open, he tries to school himself to keep a blank face.

“Crosby.” Giroux spits out, and Sid can’t help but automatically find himself scowling. They might be in the same Borgata, but that doesn’t mean that they have to like each other. The Penguin family and Flyer family have had frequent disagreements; the fact that Sid and Giroux are the respective Caporegimes of each family, well, doesn't help to ease any tension. 

Mario lays a hand on Sid’s shoulder to stop them from escalating further, silently berating them both with a raised eyebrow. Giroux straightens up and gives a respectful nod. 

“Underboss Lemieux, they’re waiting inside for you in the study on the first floor. It’s the first room to the left.” 

They may not like each other, but in the Borgata they all respect each other, regardless of personal conflicts. Mario heads inside to the study, while Sid surveys his options in the living room downstairs, not wanting to stay beside Giroux any longer. 

Not all the Caporegimes in the Borgata are there but quite a few are; with how wide spread the Borgata is, it's hard to have everyone is one place. There is probably a group call upstairs with the rest of Underbosses. 

Stamkos is off to the side talking with Chara and Zetterberg, Brown is whispering in the corner to Getzlaf and Benn is sitting by himself, absently running a hand through his hair. Decision made, Sid walks over to Benn, gently nudging him with a shoulder as Benn nods back. 

“Did you receive a ‘package’ as well?” Benn asks. He looks a little tired, what with the travelling him and Underboss Ruff must've gone through in a rush.

“We all have.” Stamkos interrupts before Sid can reply. “They’re hitting the Caporegimes but not the Underbosses. Whoever they are they’re making a statement.” 

“But a statement on what?” Getzlaf sighs gustily.

“War.” Heads swivel round to look at Chara. He doesn’t speak much, but when he does people tend to listen to the guy. It might’ve also had something to do with the fact that he tended to tower over everyone.

There’s a moment of silence before everyone starts talking about stories to pass the time, after all, their respective Underbosses will all clarify things later. Giroux stays positioned next to the door, glaring at the wall.

Benn leans over, and whispers so as not to be heard. “Giroux’s changed hasn’t he?” At Sid’s reluctant nod, he continues. “I think it might’ve been when Underboss Hextall traded Briere for more shipments.” Sid turns to Giroux and tries to really look at him. There’s a faint smudge underneath his eyes, both of which are slightly glassy as he continues to scowl at the wall. He hasn’t been sleeping well.

“It’s the problem when you get involved with someone in the Family.” Sid replies. Although Sid has nothing against inter-Family relationships, quite often they end up failing, causing strains amongst the Family. Sid doesn’t think it would be worth it, to be honest, especially with how strained Giroux looks. Sid waves off the low pang of sympathy for Giroux as a stomach cramp. As if. 

“What if you can’t help it though? What if you meet the right person?” Benn leans back in his seat, lost in his thoughts. Sid glances at him before looking back at Giroux’s slumped figure. Maybe, if it was the right person. 

After two hours of mindless chatter, they hear the study door open upstairs, and all spring to their feet, bowing their heads as they hear footsteps on the stairway.

“Godfather.” They all say in unison. Godfather Bettman barely spares them a glance before walking out of the house, Consigliere Campbell following in his footsteps. 

Sid glances up when Mario reaches him. 

“We have much to discuss,” Mario says ominously. “But I need to speak with Nathalie and Johnston first. Let’s head home.”

\---

It ends up being a week of discussions between Mario, Nathalie and Consigliere Johnston before Mario calls Sid in to speak with him. The moment Sid shuts the door, Mario cuts to the chase.

“Sid,” Mario begins gravely, steepling his fingers on the dossiers in front of him. Sid doesn’t miss a beat, putting down Mario’s usual cup of tea in front of him, before pouring one for himself, sitting down in the opposite armchair. “Sid, we’re initiating a trade circle.”

Sid pauses with the cup to his lips before settling it down with a light clink on the desk. 

“A trade circle.” Sid repeats. He stands up and begins to pace in the cramped room. A trade circle means that they would lose a trusted member of the Penguins to one division of the Borgata and in return, would receive a member from another division, essentially a human pass the parcel. In doing so the Borgata, the whole Family with all its subdivisions, would be spread out and communication would be in lockdown, limited to the Underbosses and the traded members to their respective inner families. It was supposed to help keep contact through trusted channels for fear of there being a leak. _The rat,_ Sid realises, _the rat sleeping with the fishes._

Sid’s only heard about a trade circle happening only once before, happening before Sid was even born. The issue must be even more serious to have warranted a trade circle.

 _Per proteggere la famiglia,_ Sid thinks grimly. _To protect the family._ Everything, is about the Family.

Sighing, Sid sits back down.

“Who, and where?” he asks, suddenly tired.

Mario looks at him for a minute, before he picks up a dossier and holds it out to Sid. Hesitating for a moment, Sid grabs the file and opens the folder, to find a detailed compilation of achievements and acumen. In the upper right hand corner of the page, a small, black and white photo of James Neal stares back at him passively. Sid swallows, his grip slightly crumpling the folder.

“The Predators have agreed to take Nealsy. We need this security, Sid.” Mario lays a large, warm hand over Sid’s shoulder. “To protect the family.” Sid nods in agreement. As much as it hurts, Nealsy is a trusted member of the Penguins division, and contrary to his childish attitude and flair for the dramatics, he knows how to take care of himself. That doesn’t stop the hurt at losing a family member this way though. He shuts the folder and gently replaces it back onto the desk. 

“Who’re we getting?” he asks, straightening out the folder. He’ll need to make arrangements for Nealsy to travel to Nashville as soon as possible and they’d also need to pull a rookie up to take over Nealsy’s daily checkups, probably Harrington, Pouliot or Rust depending on their schedules. Christ, this whole thing is a mess. 

Another photo, this time in color, drops on top of the folder halting his thinking process. The man staring back at him is tall, with a somewhat harsh looking face, his mouth twisted into a frown. Sid looks up at Mario in surprise.

“Evgeni Malkin. You’re picking him up in three days.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I am the absolute worst, I am soo sorry TTvTT
> 
> Many many manyyy thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos, I haven't had the time to personally thank you, but I hope you realise that I appreciate it ;;u;;
> 
> I've been stuck writing and rewriting this chapter. It was originally much longer, but I've since changed a lot of things and am in the middle of reworking stuff out. 
> 
> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own, I'm trying to find a beta but please bear with me for now ;v;

Evgeni Malkin, or The Bully, as he's more widely known in various divisions, is a bit of an Enigma. Malkin has been Underboss Ovechkin's main Caporegime for as long as Sid has been Mario's and yet, they've still never properly met face to face. 

Sid pulls his cap lower in an effort to make him blend in with the crowd at the Arrivals gate at Pittsburgh International Airport. He's been recognized before and although people tend to hurriedly look away and pretend they've never seen him, it's still possible to gather unwanted attention. With how things are going lately, Sid wants to avoid any troublesome contact.

It's been thirty minutes since Malkin's plane touched down, but there's still no sign of him, and Sid feels the hair on his neck prickle in anticipation. He's about to call Beau to hack and check in on the airport system when he catches sight of a tall man wearing a black toque taking halting steps, as if looking for someone. Sid walks forward to get his attention only to stop short when he sees what Malkin is carrying.

Malkin is walking towards him, pushing his trolley with one hand and in the other, holding what looks like a large, dying plant, if the yellow wilted leaves are anything to go by. He scowls at everyone, but when he catches sight of Sid's wide eyes, he breaks into a warm grin. And, well... _oh_. He can feel the heat in his cheeks, and stammers to say something to break the ice as Malkin makes his way to him.

“Nice... plant.” He says, voice breaking slightly. Of course.

“Fortune plant.” Malkin replies blithely and Sid can only stare in bemusement as Malkin hands over the plant for Sid to hold while he digs into his backpack for something.

“Sasha want me to give this to you.” He says in his thick accent, thrusting some papers to Sid, fixing the straps of his backpack. “I'm need to talk to Underboss Lemieux also, have message I'm needing to send.” He goes to pick up the rest of his luggage and Sid, who is still carrying the plant and stack of papers, bewilderedly leads him to his car. 

What should've been an awkward ride back to the Penguins House is instead filled with Malkin's light chatter and warm tone. Sid is finding it increasingly more difficult to connect this version of Malkin with what he's heard of The Bully.

“Evg-Malkin,” Sid interrupts haltingly, while they're at a red light, stumbling over the unusual sounds. “You'll be staying at my house and shadowing me while you're here,” Sid says, biting his lip distractedly.

Malkin places a hand over Sid's wrist on the driving wheel and Sid can't help but turn to look at him. “Geno.” Malkin says firmly. “I'm know is hard to say, other Capo’s in Capitals have hard time saying too.” Sid is reminded that Ovechkin is the type of Underboss that prefers multiple caporegimes as opposed to the more popular singular one.

“Geno.” Sid repeats, staring at Geno's warm smile.

“Sidney,” is the soft reply. It's only when the car behind them starts honking loudly, that Sid turns back to the front and continues towards the house. He has a feeling that it's going to be an interesting few weeks.

\---

There's a languid easiness to Geno that Sid can't help but feel drawn to, and judging by the reactions of everyone else, neither can they. Geno seems to fit in with Penguins immediately. Mario approves, Johnston is impressed, but Nathalie is absolutely delighted, which speaks volumes to Sid. Out of the three, Nathalie is the best judge of character, and her blatant fondness for Geno seems to be echoed by the rest of the Pens. Sid would feel a little jealous with how easy Geno has it, but he can't help but feel oddly charmed instead.

Albeit worryingly, Geno seems to slide into Sid's daily routines without a fuss or disruption. Sid goes out for his daily morning run, only to have Geno catch up after the first mile. Every morning then since, he's waiting for him outside, stretching his impossibly long legs. He always gestures for Sid to go first, and Sid can't help but feel like he's being fondly mocked for some reason.

Even Sid's infamous afternoon snack of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich becomes an integrated routine with them, both of them weaving around each other in the kitchen without bumping or colliding. It makes Sid remember what Benn had said earlier, and Sid has to quickly leave the room to keep himself from doing something inappropriate to give himself away.

But the most shocking thing to Sid though, is his house; the spartan, practically empty house that Sid only used when there was a job or when he felt like he was being too dependent on the Lemieux's. The house that as the days goes by, starts to feel more and more like a home. Sid can't even imagine a time when the TV wasn't left on with some random cooking show or Russian soap opera, or that he never owned the various colorful mugs and boxes of tea on the kitchen shelf. All in all, it’s very… domestic. It’s the kind of comfort Sid’s always imagined he’d have someday, the idealistic white picket fence and 2.5 kids. Geno's uprooted Sid's life so gradually, Sid doesn't want to think about the day that he might not be able to see Geno singing off-tune in the kitchen while washing the dishes, or in the corner fruitlessly trying to nurse his fortune plant back to health. 

The rest of the Pens invite Geno everywhere and Sid can't begrudge Geno for hanging out with the team, but he does feel a certain satisfaction when Geno declines if Sid himself doesn't go. If he's protective of Geno and his time with him, there's no one there to mention it or sell out his secret.

Although, Sid's also noticed that Geno seems to be protective of him as well, if the sharp increase in weapons around the house is any indication. He'd been fluffing up the throw pillows on his couch yesterday, only to find it hard and lumpy instead. Why Geno thinks that a throw pillow is a suitable hiding place for grenades, Sid will never know. Sid doesn't even want to mention the small glock he'd found in a plastic bag inside the never before seen flower vase of the dining table or the RPG in the fireplace which he’d almost set off when he had felt chilly, and went to light the logs before recognizing the RPG sticking out in the corner of the chimney. Sid himself has guns hidden around the house, but even he thinks that an RPG is a little too much.

If he’s honest to himself though, the familiarity and easiness of hanging out with Geno has started to grind on Sid’s resolve. He’s had to quickly drive to Flower’s house multiple times to distract himself; most recently, because of the sight of Geno carefully cleaning his pistol, gun oil slightly staining his fingers. Geno had looked up at him and gave a crooked grin, and Sid had felt his heart stutter in his chest before he stammered out an excuse about having to go grocery shopping with Nathalie and left to hide in Flower’s house for a while. Estelle would never judge him, her happy, childish laughter distracting him from the shame and inevitable hit to his reputation. 

The Penguins have taken to smirking at him whenever they see him, going as far as laughing when they notice that Geno is never far behind. Sid knows they mean well, but he’s embarrassed all the same. 

The fact that him and Geno seem to effortlessly understand each other while on the job doesn’t help matters either. Geno’s taken over Kuni’s duties with startling precision, deferring to Sid immediately. They work so well together, that they end up finishing the seasons main shipment jobs a month in advance. Everything seems to be going along without a hitch.

That, of course, is when something goes wrong. 

Sid’s out on his normal morning jog in the park, Geno a comforting presence beside him, when he spots a man with a backwards cap reading a newspaper a few feet ahead of them. Nothing sticks out as unusual, but the niggling feeling that Sid has never ignored flares, and he’s immediately cautious. He just manages to catch sight of something black and shiny, before he dives into Geno, pushing him down onto the ground behind a bush. A second later they hear a slight whistle, as a bullet embeds itself into the bark of the tree next to them. 

Before Sid can get his bearings, Geno rolls them both over so he’s covering Sid instead, and pulls up a pant leg to reveal a pistol strapped to his ankle. Sid only has a moment to stare distractedly as Geno smoothly secures a silencer into place, before Geno’s peering over the edge of the bush, firing two shots. 

Sid pulls up his shirt and grabs the knife tucked into the small chest holster he never goes anywhere without, twirls it until the blade is angled towards him gripping the hilt tightly in his hand, blade facing downwards, before giving Geno a questioning look.

Geno has a palm out, telling him to stay put, and Sid rolls onto the balls of his feet, ready to run and give chase.

“What do you want?” Sid shouts while Geno stealthily peers over the hedge, his face mutinous. 

“A deal, Crosby,” yells a thickly accented voice. 

“You have a funny way of presenting your case.” Sid replies, raising an eyebrow at Geno, who just shakes his head, trying to angle himself further.

“I was expecting you alone,” comes the reply. “This deal needs to be a secret, no other witnesses.” The man laughs loudly, before continuing. “Mario would burn down the city if you got hurt, but your companion is of no importance.” Geno taps Sid’s shoulder to get his attention, before gesturing, eyes still locked on their target.

Alone. 

Sid takes a quick glance and sees just the edge of the man’s cap over another bush, just up ahead. He hunkers back down, nodding at Geno, who shifts in preparation to run. 

“You’ve made a big mistake,” Sid shouts, as he holds out three fingers to Geno in a silent countdown. 

“There are plenty of goons for hire, Crosby.” 

_Two._

“What is one more?”

_One._

Sid dashes out from behind the bush, Geno doing the same from the opposite side, and they both converge on the man, who realises their plan and quickly fires off a shot at Geno who ends up diving to avoid it. The man then turns to Sid, but Sid manages to slam an elbow to his nose and pushes him to the ground, deftly disarming him and pulling his hands behind his back. He brings his knife to the man’s throat. 

“Geno?” Sid calls out, heart hammering. 

When he hears Geno’s labored, “Ok, Sid,” he pushes his knife slightly into the mans neck, drawing blood.

“Stay still. I think you had better start explaining.” The man gives a small yelp at the pain, and struggles to release his hands from Sid’s grip. It’s only when he catches sight of Geno walking towards them, his gun trained on the man, that he goes stock still. 

“Hooligan...” He whispers, terrified. Surprised at the sudden change in attitude, and sure that he’d heard wrongly, Sid turns to look at Geno only to have the man pulled from his grasp as Geno begins to viciously punch the man.

“Geno.” says Sid sharply. They need to question him, he is no ordinary thug and Sid is worried on what he had said to make Geno so angry. With a final punch that leaves the man bloody and dazed, Geno sits back breathing harshly through his nose.

As Sid looks at Geno, with his bruised and bloody fists and angry expression, he feels his heart clench as he knows that Geno is hiding something.

“Hooligan?” Sid questions. Geno frowns in response, before shaking his head.

“No,” Geno replies, eyes dark and furious. “хулиган.”

And Sid feels a little seed of doubt begin to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Borgata - Family (or the Mob)  
> Godfather - Head of the Borgata  
> Consigliere - Advisor  
> Underboss - Leader under the Godfather, (i.e. leader of each subfamily) concerned with overseeing the family duties  
> Caporegime - Significant group leaders, they report to the Underboss and are more in line with the physical aspects of the job


End file.
